That Special Connection
by WinchesterCK1
Summary: Warning Wincest! Sam and dean get together but things change when Castiel shows up.
1. The begining

Sam and Dean had always had a Connection. Ever since they were younger there was always this tension in the air between them. Every time they were alone Dean had the urge to lean forward and place his lips to Sam's. But what neither of them knew is they felt the same way. The Winchester connection was something else. It's something you wouldn't believe unless you saw it.

Then everything snapped at once. It's like a damn had held back those feelings just broke.

Atfer the hunt for the wendigo they came back to the hotel. "I'm goin' to take a shower," Sam said with a depleaded voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked through the door of the hotel. He turn and told Dean that he was going to take a shower. All the while not being able to not notice the bulge in Deans pants. Sam could help the wave of jealousy that flowed from head to toe through his body at the thought of Dean thinking about someone else. Sam turn quickly and made a bee line to the bathroom with a towel in hand. He had to get away before his brother noticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean saw a look wash over Sam just as he turned and speed to the bathroom. Dean looked down to see that his dick had become hard. Dean cursed himself as he thought that Sam had realized that he had become hard over him. Dean looked at the bathroom door just as the shower start. The shame hit Dean like a hurricane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam got in to the shower just in time to see his dick becoming hard. Sam was happy that he was hard for Dean even if he couldn't do anything in real life. Sam was happy just fantasizing about his older brother. Sam felt like the luckiest person on earth because he had Dean. At that was enough for Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He was so attracted to Sam. His mind rebelled the thought but his heart needed it. With his mind made up He walked up to the bathroom and slowly cracked the door. When he saw that Sam was already in the shower he slipped into the bathroom. He quickly thought of a plan and pit it into action. He quickly stripped his clothes making sure not to make a sound. Dean peeked into the shower. He saw Sam's delicious well-muscled back. His eyes wandered up and down his little brothers back and down to his butt. Then down his legs and back up again.

Dean couldn't help gently rubbing his cock as he stared at Sammy.

Then he notice that Sam's hand were in front of him stroking his own hard cock. Dean felt rage as he considered that Sam was thinking of another. Dean knew he had no right. He had, had lots of one night stands to take the etch off of the lonely life that he had gotten so use to. None of those other girls held a kindle to the attraction Dean felt for Sam. Dean had to do something quick. He was so horny. He need his brother bad. His cock ached. Dean slide into the shower unnoticed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stroked his cock in the hot spray. He left his breathing pick up. He was trying to supress his moans. Then out of nowhere Dean rubbed up against him. "What the hell are you doing!" Sam yelled. Dean whispered "I need you. I can't stay away from you anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt so Vulnerable standing in front of Sam completely naked. He had just tolded him that he need him. Dean felt fear at the thought that his little brother didn't want him back. Dean didn't think he could survive his brothers rejection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then don't." Sam whispered back. Sam looked back at all the times that he had seen his brother in a towel. He always had the urge to rip the towel away and see what was under it. Now he saw what the towel had been conseling. And damn if Dean was not the hottest person alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sighed in relief as he leaned in and kissed Sam softly at first but soon he increased the pressure it turned into a fiery show of passion as Sam opened his mouth allowed Dean access. Dean lended back to admire Sam's well kissed lips. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth as they slowly grinded against each other. Dean and Sam both felt a rush of relief that they felt the same way.

The ran there hands up and down each others body trying to memorize how they felt. They broke there kiss and put there foreheads together trying to catch there breath. Sam felt his heart swell with love for his big brother.

Sam reached around gentle caressing Deans behind and he slowly rubbed Dean's asshole with his thumb. Dean moaned loudly. Which was rare, usually Dean had great control over himself. That fact made Sam harder than he thought possible knowing he was the cause of that sound. Sam slowly circled Dean's opening. Dean arched to meet Sammy's finger trying to manover Sam into him. Sam finally gave into his brother he slowly inch by inch pushed his thumb in his big brothers asshole. Sam held his thumb there to let his brother get accustom. In and out, in and out. Sam removed his thumb. Then he slowly push two fingers in and repeated the process. Once Dean was ready Sam turned Dean around and slowly pushed his dick into Dean. Dean winced in pain at first but then the over whelming fullness blew his Dean had Sam's full length in himself they sat still to let Dean become accustom to the fullness.

Sam pumped in and out faster and faster. Both of them moaning loudly. Sam slammed into Dean one more time then he stopped and tensed. He felt Dean squeeze around him causing him to yell Dean's name. Sam shuddered and he released his hot sperm deep into Dean. They collapsed agaisnt each other as they huffed and puffed.

Once the spray cleaned them up both Sam and Dean got out of the shower and made their way over to one of the king sized beds.

Sam took control. "sit," he commanded.

Dean quickly sat on the edge of the bed. Sam knelt in front of Dean.

Dean watched as Sam placed his hands on his cock. Dean gripped the comforter with white knuckles. Sam rubbed up and down Dean's long shaft. After the fast warm up Sam licked his lips and leaned over Dean. Sam relished the taste of his brother in his mouth. Sam bobbed up and down on Dean's cock. Sam lick around the head. His tongue dipped into Dean's slit. Dean screamed out, his orgasm as he released into Sam's mouth.

Sam and Dean got cleaned up again. They crawled under the covers. Dean said "that was amazing. I think I need more of that."

"Me too."Sam whispered.

They held each other whispering I love you's into each other's ears as they finally drifted to sleep.


	2. A Surprise

The next morning Dean and Sam woke up wrapped in each others arms. Each of them sighed in contentment. Sam woke first and got up to take a shower. Sam wake to his bag and grabbed his cloths and a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Dean woke up and instantly knew that Sam wasn't with him. He started to panick until he heard the shower start. Dean stretched and yawned like a cat. Then he felt his stomach rumble. He got up and though some closes on and walked out to the Impala. He slowly got in because of the sores in his legs. That was caused by his at to resent fun in the hotel with sam.

Sighing at the thought he pulled into the nearest gas station. He walked in a bought a protein shake and salad for Sam. And and pie and m&m's for him self. He paid with his fake credit card and left quickly. He desperately want to get back to Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stepped out of the shower and dried off fast. Once he was dressed he left the bathroom. Sam started to panic and ran to the door to look outside. The Impala was gone. Thoughts spread though his head like wild-fire. Sam paced back and forth trying to block them, but they just kept coming.

'what if he thought it was a mistake, maybe he doesn't love me, what have i done, i hope he doesn't hate me, how could i do that with my brother, i loved it, i hope he still wants me"

Shut up he yelled in his head. He hated feeling so insecure and unsafe. He felt as if he was going to have a panick attack any moment.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts as the Impala pulled up outside. Sam quickly ran to the next kitchen and sat down on his computer. He tried to shake the thoughts and open a research paper as Dean walked in looking sex as always. From the look on Deans face all his doubts disappeared.

Even though Sam was hungry he couldn't help getting turned on be his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean walked into the motel and found Sam on the computer he blushed as Sam cheeked him out. Dean notice Sam's manhood begging to bulge in his pants. Dean walked forward and set the food down on the table. Dean just couldn't leave it alone he had to point it out. With a smile on his face he stare until Sam looked down.

Sam looked up at Dean with a blush on his face. Sam's blush made Dean's heart flutter. Dean didn't think of the fact he was starving he only had one thing on his mind. And from Sams reaction he must feel the same way or so he though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was so horny even after his release last night. All of the sudden Dean's stomach growed without him even noticing. This made Sam frown. Sam saw the food in Dean's arms. He got up and took the food from Dean and spread it across the table.

Sam watched as Dean walked behind him. He felt as Deans sweet lips came down on the back of his neck. Sam felt a wave of lust and want flow through him. He was about to give in to his desire until he heard Deans stomach growl and. this instantly put him into mother hin mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was kissing the back of sammy's neck. He felt his need for his brother growing. He rubbed against the back of the chair as he moved down Sam's shoulder.

He was stunned when Sam moved out of his reach. He couldn't help the slash of rejection. Sam turned around to look at him.

"Dean I'm not rejecting you. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry. Not for food anyway."

"Yeah right. Eat or no goodies for you"

At that Dean quickly sat down and started eating his pie and M&M's as Sam opened his salad and protein shake. Dean didn't believe it was possible but he just didn't feel like pie. Not with a hot piece of meat sitting across the table. But he was happy that Sam was eating. So he managed to wait until Sam was done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Sam finish his food Dean was at his side instantly. Sam looked up into Dean's eyes and knew he couldn't with hold release from him any longer. Sam stood and walked over to the bed with Dean right behind him.

Once they made it to the bed Sam crushed his lips agents Dean's loving the way he felt pressed tight agents each other. Sam was grinding on Dean as Dean ran his hands up and down Sam's back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean kissed Sam strongly as he pulled off Sam's shirt. Dean sighed at the sight of Sam's rock hard abs. He slowly rubbed his hand down sam's stomach down to his waist band.'stupid pants'. Sam smiled at Dean as he pulled Deans shirt off. Sam was nearly drooling over his brother.

'how did I get so lucky' Sam thought.

Sam ran his hands down Dean's back and grabbed his ass hard making Dean thrust involuntarily. Sam loved how he could make Dean react so sexily.

Dean smiled and grasped Sams pants then ripped them off his body. Sam shivered as Dean rubbed his hands across the large lump forming under his boxers. Sam rolled over Dean until he was straddling him, then ripped off Deans pants.

"You are amazing," Sam muttered in between kisses which made Dean laugh. Sam slowly rocked back and forth, causing friction between the two men. Dean moaned for more because his boxers were starting to get a little to tight for his liking. Sam loved that sound, and he wanted to hear more of those sounds.

Sam we dyeing for more. He moved his hands to caress Dean's manhood. He was pleasantly surprised we Dean pushed his hands back at his sides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pushed Sam's hands down. He was determined to be in control of blow Sam's minded. "SUCK ME!" Dean screamed and Sam was immediately off the bed on his knees, grabbing Deans boxers and ripping them down. Dean's dick sprung free as Sammy swiftly slide his big brother's cock into his mouth and down his throat as far as he could, trying his best to please Dean. Dean moaned at how good it felt to have his dick in his brothers mouth.

Sam deep throated the enormous dick down his throat, licking the pre cum off it and swallowing it with delight, it tasted so good, so sweet and salty. He couldn't wait to get his mouth all over Dean.

Dean gripped the edge of the bed to keep his knees from giving out. His pleasure was so high he never thought it was possible for something to feel so good ,but it was and he loved that it was Sammy that could do this for him.

Dean was reaching the edge of the abyss of an orgasm. 'No i can't. Not until I take care of Sammy' Dean held on with dear life. He loved the sensation but wanted Sam to feel this feeling too.

Dean pulled away from Sam and smiled to see that Sam leaded forward. He grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled him off his knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat at the edge of the bed. Sam was staring at Dean dick wanting it back in his mouth. The thought made his mouth water.

Then out of nowhere Castiel was standing right in front of them.

Castiel came to check on Dean it had been sometime since he had seen his only friends left. Cas was always kinda edgy around Dean. He could never understand why he felt jealous when Dean went out with girl. He remembered when Dean took him out to the whore house. He was nervous as hell. He didn't want Dean to known that he didn't like girls.

He had known that if he told the girl about her dad then she would leave and he would be free. Dean laughed like he hadn't in a long time making Castiel smile. But that was then. Now he popped in to check on his friend and found him to be in the middle of intercourse with his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's senses were tingling. Then he felt a stare on his back that made the hair on his arm stand. He could tell it was not evil. But the terrified look on Sam's face made him turn to see who it was. And when he saw how it was h wished that he had never turned around. The look on Cas's face was one of true sadness. That look broke Deans heart in half. What made it worse is that he knew he was the cause of that look.

Dean abruptly grabbed his boxers and slid them back on.

XXXXX

This motion brought Cas out of his thought's. He spun around to fast for the eye to see. He closed his eye's as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Dean walked around to face Cas. Though he wished that the ground would swallow him up hole. Deans arms came around Cas to comfort him. Then out of no where he was gone. Dean's heart sank at the thought of lossing someone he cared dearly for.

Dean had flirted with Cas for the longest time even though he knew that it would never lead to anything. Dean loved Sam but part of his heart would always belong to Castiel. Dean filled with guilt because it was his fault that all this was happening.

Then out of nowhere Cas was across the room. Steel was in his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. His glare landed on Sam. With accession in his voice Cas turned to Dean and said the word Dean wished would never come from him.

" How could you do this to me." He ask in a soft but firm voice. His lip quivered slightly. Cas closed his eye and took a deep breath. Trying to calm his raging emotions.

"I didn't... I'm sorry...I have no idea what to say. I didn't mean to hurt you Cas. I really didn't" Dean whispered as he caressed the sweet innocent angels face.

" But i love Sam." At that Cas's head bowed in defeat. The action made Dean's heart drop. Then Dean added.

" But I will always love you too." Cas's head snapped up that the declaration that Dean had just confessed.

Sam's eyes darkened at what Dean had just said. But his anger was directed at a certain angle that could ruin everything that he loved.

" Get away from him." Sam said in a nasty tone.

Cas's head snapped side ways at Sam and a frown was brought to his face as he stared at his compition.

" I will only leave when Dean says the words." Cas stood his both turned to look at Dean to see who he would choose. Both hoping that it was them and not the other.

Dean shook his head back and forth violently as his worst nightmare came to light. He had many night that he woke up huffing and puffing at the same scene that was unfolding in front of him. Dean was being forced to chose between the two men he loved more than anything. His lungs shrunk and he felt like he couldn't get enough air into himself.

Cas and Sam watched in horror as Dean started to hyperventilate. They both rushed to his side trying to slow his breathing but Dean's eye were hazed over and they knew he couldn't hear them.

Dean was happy to let sleep take him away. He would be free to think and it bought him some time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two week since Dean passed out. Sam and Cas fought relentlessly about who is better for Dean. They had one thing in that was that they loved the man lying still on the bed on a rundown motel. As the day crawled by there were few and few words between the two men.

Days seemed to long and nights were unbearable. Cas each day would heal Dean to keep him at a good weight and not dehydrated. Every morning Cas would sit on the bed and put his hand to the hunters forehead and recover him from the previous day without food.

And at that moment he hoped with everything in him that Dean would wake up. Every morning he was disappointed. Worry and fear took over slowly not like you would think. After the initial panic was over they were calm and collected and each day of waiting they became more and more fearful that Dean might not wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean knew that he should wake up but this eye wouldn't cooperate with him. Every twenty-four hours he would feel a hand. Cas's hand on his forehead. Then he would feel clean and regenerated. Thought that time he felt his hand being held. He took comfort in this and it got his though the day full of blackness of his unconscious.

As the day turned into weeks Dean felt something deep inside of him changing. After weeks of this strange feeling being there Dean felt something in his soul splitting into two. Not ripping but dividing.

It didn't necessarily hurt but it didn't feel good and it put Dean on edge. After a day or so the feeling stopped all together and Dean was left with two separate souls inside him. Once Dean realized this he began to panic.

He push with all his might to push pass the darkness to the surface.

Then he opened his eye into daylight for the first time in two months.


	4. Awaking

Sam nearly jumped out of this skin as he saw Dean begin to stir. Sam knew he should be excited and he was but in the time Dean was gone Sam and Cas had grown close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple of months into Dean coma and Sam and Cas were getting horny. Sam had walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and Cas couldn't help but stare. The man in front of him was beautiful but not in a feminine way. He was tan with strong arms wide shoulders and a narrow waist, and a stomach lined with muscles.

Cas couldn't lie and say he didn't have feelings for Sam because he did. But he also loved Dean and he didn't want to hurt him. Well Dean WAS out of it he would never need to know and it would only be a one time thing anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam glanced at Cas to find him staring at him.

" Enjoying the show?" He asked.

"A lot." Cas whispered and was in front of Sam crashing his lips in to Sam's.

Sam replied hungrily as he grabbed Cas, bringing him closer to his body, rubbing against him. Cas moaned in Sam's mouth as Sam started grinding against him in a FREAKAY WAY! Sam slammed Cas into the wall, pushing his legs wider. As they slowly grinded against one another loving they way they friction made them feel.

Sam quickly took control saying as this was Castiel's first time and he had no idea what he was doing. Sam Picked up Cas as Cas wrapped him legs around Sam waist as he was carried to the closest bed. Which just happened to be the one that Dean lay. But they couldn't be bothered by it. There was no way he would wake up. Right?

Sam slowly slide Cas's trench coat of and undid his tie. The tie was tossed aside as Cas lend forward and Sam pulled Cas's shirt over his head. Sam looked down as the angles pale perfect skin running his hands up and down Cas's stomach. Cas moaned as Sam's hands neared his pants but he pouted as Sam ran his hands back up.

Sam captured Cas's lips with his own as he straddled Cas. Sam didn't want to hurt Cas so this was the best he could do. Sam began to rock back and forth. Before leaning back and removing Cas's pants and throwing his towel on the floor.

Cas's eyes widened at Sam's length and worried about the pain. Sam had seen the thought pass though Cas's brain and was shaking his head before Cas could ask.

"We are starting slow. ok. Nothing to crazy." Sam reassured Cas.

Sam crawled back on to Cas and resumed to rock. Each of them giving little moans until they were shouting each others name as the came together. Then Sam turn to look at Dean. To see him staring at them stunned but with lust In this eyes.

xxxxxxx

HIS EYES, THEY WERE DIFFERENT. They were swirled blue and greenish brown the same color as his. Just then he looked down at Can and saw his eyes were also swirled green and greenish brown. Sam jumped off the bed to the bathroom to look in the mirror to see his eyes swirled green and blue.

Sam felt Cas's panic. Sam grabbed a pair of boxers and slid them one and grabbed another one for Cas and walked out of the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam felt Dean and Cas's feelings and heard there thoughts and from the looks of it so could they. It took a moment to realize what had happened as Dean describe what he felt when he was in his coma.

They figured that there souls had been bonded together because of there love and that they were all soul mates. And they couldn't have been happier.

Things between all of them were good and they were more content than ever. They were even stronger than ever before and nothing could stand in there way.

They continued hunting but now in a group of three. None of them willing to leave the others side. All was well with the Winchesters and there angle. They live happily ever after. The End.


End file.
